


Haven't Met You Yet

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU, i love these things, soulmate, the zalum and mashton is hardly even a thing same w cake, um also ziam is mentioned so thats cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 14:45:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2854622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s not going to be the same. For fuck sake, your clothes are already packed and you have your passport and you’re not going to live here anymore,” Michael whined covering his face with his arms. “I hate this so fucking much Calum.”</p><p>“It’ll be okay when you meet your soulmate. You’ll feel better about me not being here,” Calum tried feebly to make Michael feel somewhat better, but it made him feel like shit at the same time. </p><p>“You’re not going to forget me are you?”</p><p>“How could anyone forget Michael Clifford?” Calum smiled softly and pulled Michael’s arms away from his face. “Never in a million years could I forget you.”</p><p>Or another Soulmate AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haven't Met You Yet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hosieok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hosieok/gifts).



> So I haven't wrote anything in forever and this is your guys' holiday present from me! :) [Aisha](http://gurlsalmighty.tumblr.com/)sent me this prompt thingy for a malum soulmate au and this is what it came of. The title is a Michael Buble song!! Enjoy!!

Growing up Calum had always said that he’d get out of Sydney, out of Australia altogether, and live in America. He told Michael time and time again, though it always seemed to upset Michael, Calum knew that whatever he did Michael would always support him. They were the best friends and they always would be. They grew up together, shared their first kiss, lost their virginities to each other. It was always michaelandcalum and nothing else mattered to them. They had promises they’d always keep, like they’d always stay in touch when Calum moved to America.

_“Maybe I’ll just come with you,” Michael said tossing a small ball up in the air as he laid on his back next to Calum on his bed. Calum looked over from his phone and raised his eyebrows at his best friend. His lilac hair had faded to almost white, and though he’d never say it, Michael looked like an angel._

_“You think?” Calum asked still looking at Michael, who was trying not to let the ball land on his face. It did anyways and Michael frowned and pointed his attention to Calum._

_“Yeah, I think I’d miss you too much if you left me all alone,” Michael shrugged, trying not to make it obvious that he was upset. He got upset whenever they talked about it. Calum smiled and intertwined his fingers with Michael’s smaller ones and squeezed gently. He loved that about Michael. He was smaller than Calum. Just a little bit shorter, just a little less broad, his hands smaller, and everything fit right where it was supposed to._

_“Yeah but what if you met your soulmate before the year is over? You couldn’t make them leave so you could live with your best friend,” Calum pointed out and Michael stuck out his bottom lip in a pout. “Hey I’m just saying. Neither of us has found them yet, and I’m nearly positive that mine isn’t in this country.”_

_Michael only shrugged and he rolled closer to Calum, nuzzling into his side. That was the downfall of them. They dated and they loved each other but they weren’t each others soulmates. They wanted more than anything to be soulmates, but sometimes things just don’t work out the way you want them to. Calum and Michael had accepted that to the best of their abilities. They would be in love forever, but they would never be_ in love _like they wished they could be._

_“I’d make them come with me.”_

_“You can’t do that, Michael.”_

_“A guy can dream,” Michael whined into Calum’s side, and Calum rubbed his back gently. “And plus you’re not even eighteen yet, we can’t talk about it until you’re actually legal and ready to leave.”_

_“That’s a few months away, you know that right?”_

_“Shut up.”_

_“Hey, I love you,” Calum whispered and kissed the top of Michael’s head. Michael nodded and draped his arm over Calum’s tummy and tangled their legs together._

_“I love you more,” Michael whispered back and closed his eyes._

That was the last time they talked about Calum moving until a week before his eighteenth birthday. It was a typical night, laying in Calum’s bed at his parents house listening to music.

“Don’t go,” Michael whispered and chewed on his lip. Calum looked over at Michael who looked like a lost puppy and he sighed softly kissing his knuckles one by one.

“I can’t stay here. You know that, Michael. I wish you’d come with me,” Calum sighed and closed his eyes. For the longest time Calum let himself believe that Michael would actual come with him, but the closer the time came, the more he let himself realize that it wasn’t going to happen. Michael would never leave home. Michael belonged in Sydney. And Calum did not.

“It’s going to be fucking awful here. What am I gonna do without you?”

“The same thing you always do. You’ll play your video games and make more friends from the internet, and you’ll be just fine.”

“It’s not going to be the same. For fuck sake, your clothes are already packed and you have your passport and you’re not going to live here anymore,” Michael whined covering his face with his arms. “I hate this so fucking much Calum.”

“It’ll be okay when you meet your soulmate. You’ll feel better about me not being here,” Calum tried feebly to make Michael feel somewhat better, but it made him feel like shit at the same time.

“You’re not going to forget me are you?”

“How could anyone forget Michael Clifford?” Calum smiled softly and pulled Michael’s arms away from his face. “Never in a million years could I forget you.” 

Michael smiled softly, though his eyes were misty, and pulled Calum down into a kiss that Calum accepted and returned immediately. Calum knew that Michael would be okay without him. They’d still text and skype. It’s not like they’d be completely cut off from each other. He rested his forehead on Michael’s.

“You have to tell me every time you dye your hair too. I gotta stay caught up with your slowly balding head,” Calum smirked and Michael pushed him off, trying to pretend like he was mad at Calum, but Calum tickled his side which made him laugh and they ended up wrestling until they couldn’t breathe from laughter. 

“I’ll keep you updated, don’t worry,” Michael panted. “And I’m not gonna go bald. Jerk.”

Calum laughed and laid his head back on Michael’s lap. He had a week to pretend that he wasn’t about to leave his best friend behind for the rest of their lives. Maybe even a week to find his soulmate so he didn’t really have to leave. Even though he’d be miserable, he’d still be with Michael and his soulmate.

Michael’s hands fell on the either side of Calum’s face, holding his cheeks. His thumbs rubbing circles onto his skin gently. Tears threatened to fall from Calum’s eyes and Michael leaned down to kiss him softly on the lips.

“Hey, I love you,” Michael smiled weakly after he pulled away.

“I love you more,” Calum replied and rested his hands on his chest, looking up at Michael.

It was all Calum could think about for the next week. He was excited and scared shitless, and of course Michael was there supporting him to the best of his abilities. His family wasn’t too happy about him moving right when he turned eighteen, but it’s not like they could stop him. Now Michael and his mom were driving him to the airport so he could fly to NYC and start a life for himself. Something he felt like he could never do in Australia.

“Be safe. Call me when you land. Don’t get mugged. Stay warm. Eat your vegetables. Drink lots of water. Remember to call,” Michael rambled on counting off the things he was saying on his fingers. He had a permanent frown etched on his face. Calum smiled fondly at him, and grabbed his face trying to calm him down by rubbing his thumbs across his lips onto his cheeks.

“Michael, you sound like my mom. I’m going to be fine. I’ll call you as soon as I land. I swear,” Calum kissed Michael’s forehead and pulled him into the tightest hug he could muster. He didn’t want to let go, and he knew that Michael didn’t want to either.

Calum hugged his mom and kissed her goodbye, he hated to see her cry but he was ready to leave. As he passed through security he looked back to see Michael smiling, hugging his mom to his side. Calum waved a little earning a wave back from both of them and he couldn’t help but tear up. He didn’t know when he’d see them next and that was probably the worst thing about this. 

Calum got to America safely, he called Michael just like he said he would. It was all alright, a bit lonely but he was good. It was hard keeping in touch with Michael and his mom, seeing as they were hours behind him. He and Michael made it work for about a year.

Michael had met a guy, someone named Ashton, and Calum was happy for him. He was jealous, but he didn’t think that Michael just wouldn’t date anyone for the rest of his life. So Michael was busy with Ashton, so they talked less, they skyped less. It was tough at first because he didn’t know anyone in New York. After a while he stopped trying to get in contact with Michael. He stopped texting him multiple times a day, maybe once a day was the normal. Not that he’d ever get a response. Eventually Calum got a boyfriend, too and then he really started to forget to try to talk to Michael.

“Do you miss home?” Luke asked one night as they sat on the couch watching a movie. Calum looked over at him and shrugged a little.

“I mean yeah, of course I do, but I know I’m a lot happier here than I would be there,” Calum said a matter of factly. He missed his mom and all of his friends back home. He missed Michael. Michael.

Calum frowned and looked down at his phone. He hadn’t talked to Michael in months. Close to a whole year. He was almost twenty and his best friend disappeared. He felt Luke’s hand on his back and he leaned into the much taller boy, sighing quietly.

“Maybe you should go visit?” Luke suggested and Calum shook his head. It’s not like he didn’t want to, but he couldn’t.

“You know I can’t afford it,” Calum sighed again and laid his head on Luke’s shoulder, Luke placing a kiss atop his head.

“You could ask your mum for some money maybe.”

“No I really can’t do that. I’m supposed to be independent. She doesn’t need to know I’m hardly making rent.”

Luke nodded and continue to rub Calum’s back, trying his best to comfort him. In truth, Luke wouldn’t really understand what he was going through. But Calum couldn’t blame him for that.

Eventually Luke found his soulmate, and Calum knew that it was inevitable. He knew that he and Luke weren’t soulmates, but he was alone again. Closer to twenty one than nineteen now, and he was trying to remember why he came to America in the first place.

_Calum was walking through a grocery store, his surroundings familiar, but not at the same time. He couldn’t figure out why he was there or where there was and he was so confused. He wandered aimlessly through the aisles trying to figure out why he was there. He didn’t know what he was supposed to be buying and it all seemed sort of pointless._

_He turned a corner and nearly ran into the only other person in the grocery store. The person was blurry to Calum and he couldn’t figure out who they were but his chest felt heavy and his head was pounding. There was screaming in his ears and when he looked around to find out what was making the noise the person in front of him dissolved into thin air leaving him in the store alone again. The screaming grew louder and louder and Calum covered his ears, trying to yell over the piercing noise._

Calum shot up, his body drenched in sweat and his heart pounding. He looked around and felt the bed below him. He was in bed and he just had a fucking soulmate dream. It was completely ridiculous because it was a grocery store, there had to be thousands of those in New York, it could literally be anywhere. His chest felt like there was a brick weighing it down and he hurt everywhere. It was four in the morning and he didn’t want to think about this. Calum didn’t sleep for the rest of the night.

Months went by and he had completely forgotten the dream, though the weight was still apparent in his chest, he learned to live with it. He didn’t know how the hell he was supposed to find his soulmate with something so vague so he just gave up on it.

Calum found another boyfriend, not in a supermarket though, and he was pretty happy. Zayn was beautiful, and more than he really deserved. But more often than not Zayn was gone. Calum never got to see him. He was always at his tattoo shop far after the closing hours and he couldn’t help but think Zayn was cheating.

“Are you coming over tonight?” Calum asked as the pair laid in bed that morning. Zayn shrugged and stared at the ceiling. His tattooed body seemed to glow in the morning light that cascaded through the window, like he was made of gold. He probably was.

“I think I have to stay late again,” Zayn replied and Calum frowned. He just wanted to spend time with his boyfriend, but that never seemed to happen for them.

“Oh, I just thought that we could go out for drinks maybe,” Calum chewed his lip and sat up, getting out of bed. He had to get ready for his job, an awful office job, and definitely not what he came to New York for. He wasn’t really sure what he came for in the first place, he didn’t know what he was trying to make of himself here. But being stuck in a cubicle and being completely miserable definitely wasn’t it.

“I don’t know, Calum. Maybe,” Zayn spoke as he stretched out in Calum’s bed. He left after Calum did, and God knows what he did while he wasn’t with Calum. He knew that he shouldn’t think that way about Zayn, but again, Zayn was too pretty for Calum. Too good.

“Alright, well I’ll see you later, maybe.”

“Calum, I found my soulmate,” Zayn whispered as he sat up and Calum froze in the doorway leading out of his room. “His name is Liam, and he’s a real nice guy.”

“Oh,” Calum turned and tried to smile at Zayn. “Well, I’m happy you found him. I really am.”

“You’ll find yours soon, I promise.”

“I’m really starting to doubt that Zayn,” Calum mumbled into Zayn’s shoulder as he let Zayn hug him. Calum knew that he wasn’t meant for Zayn, but that didn’t mean it didn’t hurt. “But I’m glad you found Liam. Maybe we can still keep in touch. Just be friends, yeah?”

“Of course, Calum. I’d love for you to meet him. He’s an amazing person,” Zayn smiled and ruffled Calum’s hair. He was almost twenty-two but Zayn still treated him like a little kid, even though they were only three years apart. Calum nodded and left Zayn sitting on the edge of the bed. He’d find his soulmate soon enough.

On his twenty second birthday Calum sat the bar alone, downing beer after beer, hating everything around him. Might as well forget his own name, and drink away the failed relationships he’d had since he had arrived in America. Girls and guys alike, they all found someone that wasn’t Calum. And here Calum was still fucking lost and alone. He shook his head when the bartender asked him if he wanted another. He should leave and go to sleep.

Two weeks later he got a call from his mom. It was midnight there and eight am in Australia.

“Mum?” Calum said when he answered the phone.

“Hi love, how are you? It’s been a while,” She asked, her voice sounded stressed.

“I’m fine, how are you? What’s the matter?”

“Can’t a mother call her son just because?” His mom tried to laugh it off but it wasn’t convincing.

“Mum, just tell me. I can tell there’s something wrong.”

“You always could,” She said and sighed quietly. “It’s your father. He’s sick, Cal. I need help. I need you to come home.”

“Sick? What kind of sick?”

“We’re not really sure, but I’d really like if you’d come home. Even if it’s just for a little while.”

“I don’t know mum, I can’t just leave my job like this.”

“I’m sure they’d understand, Calum,” She pleaded and Calum’s heart ached. He missed his mom and his dad, and everyone back in Australia.

“Yeah, okay. I’ll figure it out.”

“Really?” He could hear the smile in his mom’s voice which made him smile.

“Yeah, mum. I’ll come home.”

“Home,” She whispered and Calum looked around his apartment. He’d upgraded and could actually afford a plane ticket now. Maybe he needed this.

“Yeah, home.”

Calum said goodbye to his mom and hung up the phone, his heart feeling heavier than it had in a while. He had to call his job and request off, he had so many things he needed to do. He didn’t know if he’d be coming back to his apartment, he didn’t know anything. Maybe his heart was weighing him down like an anchor because he was homesick.

Three months later Luke sat in the car next to him driving on the way to the Airport. He stayed closer to Luke than he had with anyone else that he met in America. He was grateful he had the younger around a lot. He didn’t disappear when he found his soulmate like everyone else seemed to do.

“You gonna be okay?” Luke asked and Calum nodded. He was slightly worried that maybe something would go terribly wrong and maybe not make it to Australia, or make it back to America.

“Yeah, I’ll be good. I miss my mum and dad so this’ll be good,” Calum smiled lightly, patting Luke’s leg. “I’ll miss you, though.”

“Don’t miss me too much, you’re not allowed to come back for a solid month. At the least,” Luke smiled as he pulled into a parking space at the airport. Luke was the one who convinced him to quit his job. There would be other ones available for him when he came back he had said. So Calum quit and he felt relieved, he hated that fucking job.

“And then there was one,” Calum said somberly and pulled Luke into a hug, which was returned. The pair stood in the airport and hugged, not knowing the next time they would see each other.

“Don’t forget to call.”

“I wont."

“Love you, Calum.”

“Are you gonna cry?” Calum chuckled and nudged Luke with his elbow. Luke shoved him back and sniffled quietly.

“No, I’m not going to cry, you dick.”

“Love you, too, Luke.”

Luke pulled him into one last long hug and then ushered him off towards the security. One last wave and one last smile and Calum was boarding his plane back to Australia for the first time in four years.

When the plane landed at the airport Calum was sure it was because his heart was so heavy. He didn’t think that it could get heavier than it was then, but he was wrong. It was worse when he stepped out of the airport. It was like a led ball sitting in his chest, crushing all of his insides, but it didn’t hurt. It was just heavy and he knew he was supposed to be there. He didn’t know why but he could feel that he was meant to be back in Australia.

Calum caught a bus to his old neighborhood, and walked a few blocks to his old house. Everything was still the same, all of the trees were still there, the uneven sidewalk blocks were still uneven. Everything was the same, except for him. He was older and he actually had facial hair, and his height had maxed out at six foot four.

When he got to his front door he didn’t know whether to open it or knock. He knew it was his home, but it wasn’t at the same time. He pulled his phone from his back pocket and dialed his mom’s number.

“Hey, mum. I sent a package to you. Can you go check if it got to your house yet? It’s kind of important,” Calum spoke after his mom had picked up.

“Calum, I already got the mail today. I’m sure it’ll be here soon.”

“No it wouldn’t come with the post. It’s a box so it should be on your doorstep,” He shifted on his feet waiting for his mom to cave in and check the steps.

“Alright, love. Hold on,” she mumbled and he could hear her walking to the front door. Then the doorknob jiggled and swung open slowly. Calum stood there with a smile on his face and his arms held out wide for his mother. She ran into them giving him the warmest hug he’d received in a while.

“I’m home.”

“My baby’s home,” she smiled and wiped tears from under her eyes. She pulled him inside and talked his head off for a good three hours. He had missed so much in Australia. He didn’t mind it though, he’d never admit it but he was such a momma’s boy. She made him food and so much that he thought that he might explode from all of it. She claimed that he ‘got so skinny’ while he lived in America, but he’d actually had gained more weight. The size portions were different and he loved food way too much not to eat it all.

His mom talked to him about his dad, and how he was doing alright now, but maybe not for so much longer. He’d get sick again and they’d need to be in the hospital more and more. Calum held his mom’s hands as she talked about it, trying his best to comfort her. She kept smiling at him, which made him feel a little better, but he knew that things were bad. His dad was losing his memory and his mom was terrified. She assured that she was fine and that he should get some rest, he didn’t want to leave but she insisted so he really had no other choice.

_Calum wandered aimlessly through a grocery store and he was sure he’d been here before. All the aisles were empty, absolutely nothing on the shelves. He weaved in and out of the aisles looking for something. He knew he was supposed to get something, but he had no idea what it was._

_He was getting frustrated because every time he turned around there would be a flash of something going around a corner, but he could never go back, and it was always too fast for him to see what it was. He knew that it wasn’t bad, but he just wanted to know what was following him. He kicked something on the ground and when he bent down to pick it up something started yelling. Calum stood back up and saw a person standing in front of him. He tried to say hello but nothing came out and the screaming grew louder._

_He covered his ears with his hands but it only intensified, it was like the screaming was inside of his head. Like it was resonating from his body. The person in front of him looked familiar but they were blurry, like they were standing behind a foggy window. When Calum reached out to touch them they turned to dust and fell to the floor. He backed away slowly, tripping over something behind him and fell, but never hit the ground._

Calum shot up in bed, drenched in sweat, his heart pounding. He looked around, confused about where he was. This wasn’t his apartment. His chest was heavy and tight and he couldn’t breathe. It felt like an anxiety attack and he couldn’t make any noise. He was freaking out and alone. Slowly he calmed down and remembered that he was back in Australia. All he knew is that he was going to meet his soulmate soon, and that his throat was dry.

A few months later, his dad was doing much better. He could leave the house again. Calum’s mom was happier and he had no intent on going back to America any time soon. It was hot though, so hot that Calum thought he might die. It felt like it was sweltering and his shoes would melt off on the pavement, but his mom sent him to the grocery store for more fruits for some dish she was making for supper that night.

He was shuffling through frozen bags of assorted fruits, his head stuck into the freezer at the store, when his heart nearly stops and falls out of his ass. Calum steps back and his hands start shaking. This is the grocery store in his dream. It’s happening here, but there’s no one around him. It definitely hasn’t happened so he doesn’t know if it’ll even happen today. He’ll come back to this store every day for the rest of his life until it actually does happen, though. Maybe the dreams didn’t really mean anything at all and it’s all a load of bullshit.

Calum decided to let it go, though. Not to dwell on it too much. He makes his way over to the next aisle, hell bent on getting sweets. He examines the rows of candy in front of him until he spots what he’s looking for, the bright green pack of sour skittles. He kneels down and grabs two packages, because they’re his moms favorite too. When he stands back up and turns to go check out, he collides with someone taller than him and they have strangely bright red hair.

“Oh, sorry,” Calum mumbles and goes to walk around the guy but he turns around. He’s smacked right in the face with an overwhelming sense of deja vu. He knows him. The guy is smiling at Calum like a complete idiot, just like he knows who Calum is and exactly what’s going on right now. And it when he figures it out it feels like the wind is knocked out of him.

“Michael?” He whispers and all the sudden hes being crushed in Michael’s arms against his chest and he’s hugging back just as hard.

“What the fuck, Calum,” Michael says and he’s misty eyed because he’s here hugging Calum, and Calum’s hugging him back, and it’s like he never left for America.

Finally they pull away and Calum’s staring at Michael, trying to take in everything he missed. He doesn’t look like what he did at eighteen. He looks so much older, and so much taller than Calum. He’s trying to take in everything from the last four years that he’s missed. He has an eyebrow piercing and tattoos and he looks just like his Michael, but different.

“So its you.” Michael says after a while and Calum just stares at him for a bit, trying to figure out what he’s trying to say. And it hits him again. This is the exact spot in his dream, except now when he looks around to make sure that this is real, Michael doesn’t disappear. Calum’s hands start to shake at his sides and he can’t help but smile as his cheeks turn almost as red as Michael’s hair.

It’s Michael. After all these years it’s always been Michael. It’s always been michaelandcalum and it always will be. It’s definite now. They’re _in love_ like they wished they were when they were eighteen. Calum’s loved Michael since he was eighteen, and now he can really love Michael for the rest of his life and not have to worry.

“It’s me.” Calum nods and smiles at Michael.

“Good. I wouldn’t want anyone else.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo I hope you enjoyed it!! If you have any questions message me on tumblr @chrstmaseves/michaelsbabyhands! also i'm pretty sure i accidentally switched verb tenses and i cant figure out where i did it so im sorry about that i'm just too lazy to fix it.


End file.
